I Know What You Did Last Summer
by Madmoiselle Eala
Summary: Sam and Quinn were very in love, but what happens when some geek in Quinn's past visited her during the summer after junior year? Will Sam and Quinn still be together? This one shot is based on Shawn Mendez and Camila Cabello's song, IKWYDLS.


_Ahhh  
Hey-ey_

"I love you, Sam"

"I…I.. love you too" Sam said to Quinn with hesitation.

Sam and Quinn have been together for 2 years. They were the 'Perfect couple' of William McKinley High School. Sam was a transferee from Tennessee when they were still sophomores. They started talking when Quinn helped Sam after he was slushied by jocks. When they accidentally brushed hands, they stared into each others eyes and it was like love at first sight.

Sam asked Quinn on a date a week after that happened. He wanted to take her to his favorite spot in Lima, a cliff where you can see a perfect view of the town, so he asked for help from his mom and they prepared dinner for the two of them.

 _Ahhh-Ahhh  
Ahh_

When he picked her up that night, she was wearing a simple black dress paired up with a black converse. It was Sam's first time to see Quinn wearing a casual outfit, not her usual Cheerios uniform, and her hair down.

"Hi Quinn.." he said shyly. "Y…you look be..beautiful" Sam was mesmerized by her beauty.

Quinn chuckled. "Hey, you look nice too.." Sam offered his hand to Quinn and she took it. He opened the passenger side of his car and she went in.

As he drove to their destination, they sang some tunes that would play on the radio. He also told her some of his dorky jokes and she laughed out loud.

When they arrived, he got the picnic basket and went to his favorite spot to put the blanket he got from his trunk. Their dinner started with an awkward conversation but then Sam said

"Umm... Thank you by the way for helping me with the slushie..."

Quinn smiled sweetly and said, "You're welcome. You looked like a lost puppy that time so I thought you needed help."

After that they talked about their dreams and about their favorite things. Their first date ended with a kiss on Quinn's temple and with her stomach filled with butterflies.

 _Hey-ey_

 _Ahh-ahh_

After their first date, they went on a second date and then the third. On the fifteenth date, Sam gave Quinn a promise ring and asked her to be his girlfriend. She responded by kissing him passionately inside the astronomy room. They might have argued a few times but they're still going strong. Well at least until before the summer after junior year.

Everything was perfect until that day happened.

When Quinn's childhood nerdy friend came back last summer, she was shocked because nerdy Ashton was now a hottie and a cutie.

She introduced Ashton to Sam and obviously Sam didn't like Ashton especially when Quinn spends time with Ashton.

 _He knows_

 _Dirty secrets that I keep_

 _Does he know it's killing me?_

One afternoon, Ashton admitted that he was in love with Quinn and so he kissed her. Quinn slapped him and ran away because she just cheated on Sam. She thought about telling Sam but she knew what he would do to Ashton if he knew what happened so she kept it as a secret.

It started as a kiss but it lead to something more…

 _Another's hands have touched my skin_

"Hello?"

"Quinn, where are you?"

 _I won't tell him where I've been_

 _He knows, he knows, he knows_

"I'm at home Sam. I'm sorry I rescheduled our date. I think I have a flu." Quinn said trying to sound sick.

"S'okay. I'll see you tomorrow alright? Get well soon, love!" Sam said before hanging up.

Quinn went back to sleep with full of regrets.

Clothes were on the floor of her room and a sleeping naked brunette was beside a naked Quinn.

It was supposed to be a one-time thing but it happened more than once. Every time Ashton and Quinn would sleep together, it would always end with a sobbing Quinn.

"Why won't you break-up with him?" Ashton asked her one afternoon.

"I..I can't. I still love him" Quinn said with tears streaming down her face.

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _ **She's slipping away**_ _(I'm slipping away)_

Sam noticed that Quinn seemed distant. When he asked her why, "I'm on my period" she answered him.

 _ **Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?**_

"I love you Sam more than anything" she kissed him passionately after saying that.

"I love you too, Q" Sam said after their kiss.

 _The pictures on her phone_

Sam and Quinn were on Sam's backyard one night then he saw a picture when he was scrolling on her gallery.

"Quinn, what are these?" Sam said looking at the picture of Quinn with Ashton.

"We were just hanging out on the beach Sam"

"Why is he kissing your cheek?" Sam said while glaring at the picture.

"Gosh Sam, he's my best friend. Don't worry, you can trust me. " Quinn said then kissed his cheek and getting up to refill their lemonades.

 _ **She's not coming home**_ _(I'm not coming home)_

 _Coming home, coming home_

 _Author's note:_

 _Thank you for reading! I will update a second chapter after 2 weeks_

 _xoxo_


End file.
